


夜晚出生的小孩

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 是给祝哥的生贺, 炼铜未成功, 看不懂第二个标签完全没事
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 松阳在一片血泊中发现了银时。AU。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Yoshida Shouyou
Kudos: 5





	夜晚出生的小孩

今晚银时又做噩梦。  
松阳轻轻抚摸着怀里少年毛茸茸的脑袋，为他拭去额角的汗珠。  
窗外红蓝色的灯光映在松阳柔和的侧脸上，整个房间仿佛被色彩分割成了两部分，紧靠着他们的那面墙沉浸在蓝色的海洋里，松阳和银时则被笼罩在了一片鲜红的光晕之中。  
歌舞伎町没有夜晚，这也是松阳选择和银时住在这里的原因之一。  
它混乱又嘈杂，像本荒诞离谱的邪典小说，自有自己的逻辑。  
发生在银时身上的事可和逻辑扯不上关系，大概这就是现实。小说需要合理，生活的崩坏却在一瞬间就可以发生，甚至不用剧情铺垫。  
银时曾经住在松阳楼上，准确来说，只有他自己知道。  
吉田松阳，银魂高中的语文老师，每天过着朝九晚五的死板生活，对学生露出温和的笑容，却不知道自己所有行为的意义，这种轻微的失焦感笼罩着他，像持续半个夏天的梅雨季节，入骨的潮湿侵蚀着他漂浮在半空中的灵魂。  
直到半夜，他被楼上的响声从睡梦中惊醒。松阳对事事都有种善意的关心，拥有在这个世界里生长却仍未被消磨的温柔，他不知道这是不是他很累的原因，也并不在意。  
他套上外套，在窜风的楼道里爬了十六级台阶走到八楼，第一次见到浑身血污的银时。  
白色头发的孩童睁着血红的双眼跌坐在打开的门口，身下是大滩鲜血，脸上沾满未干的血迹，呆呆地看着突然出现的长发男人，身后停止呼吸的正是松阳时不时见到的邻居石原。  
松阳从来不知道楼上还有一个孩子。他依稀记得石原刚搬进来时带了一个很大的行李箱，拎着它的男人显露出的吃力与他所说的“装着衣物”有轻微的不符，看来里面装的并非衣服。  
而是眼前的孩子。  
松阳看着眼神清明的男孩，慢慢蹲了下来，隔着段距离问，要和我回家吗？  
银时抬起头，用面包配牛奶的口气问，那我也要舔你的阳具吗？  
松阳沉默，过了好久，他脱下外套问银时冷不冷，在银时迟钝地缩了缩身子后像捧着易碎品般给他披上了衣服。  
不。他轻柔地对银时说，你什么都不必做。  
银时被他悄悄抱回了家里。他细心地给银时清洗，后者则乖乖地坐在浴缸里，像个没有自我意志的硅胶娃娃，任他摆布。  
薄薄的皮肤和肌肉覆盖着骨骼，男孩并不够健康，他很瘦，瘦到能够看清肋骨，不知是否因此，皮肤上的青紫和伤痕才更加触目惊心。  
银时在松阳碰到他下身的瞬间缩成了一团，一潭死水的脸上终于出现了海啸般的惧意。  
不要。他强压着恐惧挤出两个字，红色的眸子里写满绝望，仿佛被咬住脖子的羚羊，面对死亡挣扎，却最终放弃。  
松阳起身抱住了银时，你安全了，说得语气漏风，透出悲伤。他低头看着洗净身体的银时，轻轻抹去他流下的泪水，看着他的眼睛，希望在他的视网膜留下记录，能够盖掉从前的。  
第二天是周末，松阳得以在家照顾银时。楼下回荡的警笛声让银时睁大了眼睛问他，那是什么？  
松阳像个幼稚园童师，放软了声音回答他是警察。  
警察是干什么的？  
就是抓犯了法的人的人。  
什么叫犯了法？  
就是……大家写了一些规定，违反的人就要被抓。  
银时低下头，片刻后再次发问，我杀死爸爸算不算犯了法？  
松阳疑心石原并不是银时的父亲，至少发色不相符。可他不知该怎么回答银时。  
好在一阵急促的敲门声打断了他们的对话，松阳竖起食指示意银时不要出声，开门前又掖了掖他身上披着的毯子。  
是警察，据说要例行问话。松阳还是一贯的温和，邻居们对他一致的好风评让警察只是象征性地问了两句便离开，没人想到好脾气的教师家里藏着拥有受害者和杀人犯双重身份的小孩。  
然而银时的存在对松阳像断掉却又没接上的肋骨，日夜刺得他隐隐作痛。  
他缺乏这个年纪孩子该有的活泼，最擅长的事是保持安静，松阳不说他便不做。仿佛拥有自我意识是犯罪，反抗是暴行，所以他任由所谓的父亲侵犯他，可松阳面对这样的银时只感到纯然的心痛，他不知该从哪里开始，让银时拥有自己的情绪，让他将从那个夜晚走出。  
温柔和坦诚是世界上最迂回的力量，可他们最终还是有用的。  
银时慢慢变得生动起来，他的眼中出现了亮晶晶的光圈，笑得眼角弯成月牙，会在吃到甜食的时候露出满足的表情，会搂住松阳的腰要拥抱。可是随着情绪的正常化，他的夜晚渐渐被噩梦吞噬。  
松阳有时后悔教会他正常的喜怒哀乐，这样他得以明白接触的界限，明白没有人该被这样对待。可是同时他不得不面对令他痛苦的回忆，而松阳不愿他痛苦。  
银时有时在夜里醒来还以为自己和石原在一起。他小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，无声地抓紧被单，只有街灯看到他流下的泪水。可是他不会告诉松阳，直到被发现。  
松阳无法责备银时，无法因为他不依靠自己而生气，他只感到无力，这无力将他从半空中拽下来，落到地上。  
于是他不顾银时的反对，和他一起睡。看着靠在他腿上熟睡的银时，松阳体会到奇异的满足感，它不仅仅因银时而出现，甚至不因为他的安然入睡而出现，松阳只是感到开心。他在夜晚捡到了银时，银时也在那个夜晚捡到了他，从此他的悲伤无力都变得具体，都只为了银时。  
他看着窗外渐渐亮起来的天空，红色的街灯早就不知什么时候灭了，现下屋子里笼罩着清早的淡蓝色，雾蒙蒙，带着点潮湿。  
松阳轻轻将自己的腿换成枕头，弯下腰吻了银时光洁的额头，而后决定不去深究这举动里的意义，打定主意早饭做他最爱吃的草莓大福。  
于是转身系上围裙的瞬间错过了银时悄悄弯起的嘴角。

**Author's Note:**

> 以前的note：  
> 我反思为什么我的生贺都这么短呢？可能是我想不出来剧情，大脑空空……然后最近几天都没有写新的，主要原因也是因为想不出情节，明明下一篇金银文头已经开好了，偏偏想不到发展。  
> 这篇松银的话由于是第一篇，松阳的心情把握得不是很好，但是说实话因为他出场少，塑造的复杂性肯定是比不上银时，所以我理解得就有点扁平化，包括人好啊之类的…但是我脑子经常变啊，所以一切都很不确定。  
> 还有就是……由于我个人看待银魂的角度极其现实悲观，所以对每对CP基本都喜欢写刀子，除非某些AU。我这两天和一些朋友谈论魂学，越来越坚定了银时的悲剧宿命，所以我的糖吃起来如果很生硬的话……对不起了，因为我不会写，有时候情感上想让他们he，但是理智上还是觉得be，写出来就这个卵样，请多包涵。
> 
> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


End file.
